Trunks VS Silver (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog)
Trunks VS Silver is the 38th One Minute Melee, featuring the two time-traveling teenagers from the future, Dragon Ball Z's ''Trunks and ''Sonic's ''Silver the Hedgehog. Intro (*Cue: Kingdom Valley ~Wind ~ The Castle ~ Lakeside ~ Water~ - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Shadow and Vegeta clash, as a rift in time opens. Through this portal runs Silver. Silver: ''"I've gotta hurry and find Shadow. We need to find the rest of the emeralds ASAP!" Silver glides into the air. Meanwhile, Trunks boosts through the skies. Trunks: "I shouldn't be far off..." He notices Silver in the sky. Trunks: "...Bingo." Trunks goes in for Silver, surprising the young time-hopping hedgehog. Silver: "What was that!?" Trunks then goes in for a sword slash, but Silver dodges it. The sword is embedded into the ground. Silver: "Nice attempt for a sneak attack! However, I'm trying to find my friends! If you plan on standing in my way, prepare for a shameful death!" Silver lands on the ground. (Cue - Save The Future) Trunks (in his head): "Friends? He must be talking about the androids. He lands as well. Trunks:'' "I'll take care of this guy before we waste any more time."'' NOBODY BLINK! Trunks teleports behind Silver and starts to attack him multiple times, before sending him flying and launching a blast of ki at him. The ki also spins the sword out of the ground, as it flies directly into Trunks's hands. He then proceeds to slice at Silver, before landing several blows at him into the air. He puts his sword back into it's sheath after he kicks Silver into the ground. He instantly removes it again and slices into the dust cloud, but to his surprise, he doesn't hit anything but a rock. The rock halves are surrounded in a blue aura, and fly around him, bashing him multiple times. Trees fly at him, but Trunks slices them away. Silver goes in for a homing attack, but Trunks dodges it and attempts to attack him. However, the hedgehog dodges again and kicks him in the head, before punching him multiple times. He then launches him away with a tree. Silver: "IT'S NO USE!" Silver obtains grip of Trunks with his telekinesis and crashes him onto the ground. Silver: "TAKE THIS!" Silver uses telekinesis to throw a gigantic rock onto Trunks, crushing him. Trunks slices the rock in half, unaffected. Silver: "IT'S NO USE!" Trunks is crushed between the halves, but he slices them into fourths. Silver: "IT'S NO USE!" Trunks is crushed in between the fourths, but Trunks bursts them into pieces, clearly pissed off by now. Trunks: "ENOUGH OF THIS!" A rock hits him in the head. Trunks then teleports and charges forward at Silver. Trunks: "DIE!" Silver attempts to hold him back. Silver: "IT-S NO U-" Trunks, to Silver's shock, breaks free. Trunks continues to try and shield himself, but it fails. He slices him into the air and sends out several blasts of ki. Trunks: "You're too late!" Trunks bursts into the air, and readies his blade. Trunks: "It's time.. to end this!" The slash, as well as the ki blasts, all meet up at Silver for a painful finishing blow. K.O Silver flies onto the ground, knocked out. He the hears something flying by: it is Shadow, being launched into a rock. Shadow: "I'm the coolest!" Vegeta kicks him in the stomach, finishing him. Trunks walks up beside him. Trunks: "That seems to be the last of them." Vegeta: "Yeah, I hope so." Trunks:'' Come. We've wasted enough time on these rats. It's time to group up with the rest of the guys and take care of the androids!"'' Trunks sets off into the air. Vegeta follows him. Suddenly, two gigantic green legs descend from the sky. ???: "laughs* "Allow me to show you the terror of perfection!" (*Cue: After the Fire - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3*) This melee's winner is... Trunks! Trivia * The battle between Vegeta and Shadow would later be shown in full in Season 4. * This episode is a prequel to Cell VS Meruem. Category:'Video Games VS Anime' themed episodes Category:'Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic' themed episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:'Hero VS Hero' themed episodes Category:Fights With Original Music Category:Episodes Category:HyperGauge Category:Fights animated by Mali